Phan One Shot: Coming Out
by CheekyButterfly
Summary: Phil loves Dan, but doesn't want to scare Dan away. But what if Dan feels the exact same way?


Phil's POV

I blushed at the sight of Dan's cheeky little sideways smile. I looked to the ground, hoping he didn't see me. He doesn't even know that I'm gay; much less know that I'm in love with him…

"Phil? You okay, mate?" he asked, noticing the daydreaming, unfocused state I was in as we sat next to each other on the couch, eating our extremely healthy dinner consisting of pizza and chips. I snapped out of it at the sound of his voice, turning to face him.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine, why?" I tried to make it look like I didn't know what he was talking about and that he had just imagined it. He knew me better than that, and I never was a good actor.

"You've seemed completely out of it all week, today in particular. What've you been thinking about?"

_You_, I wanted to say. I hated lying to Dan, but how would he react if he found out that his best friend was madly in love with him? He'd probably freak and move out and never want to talk to me again… "Nothing, you know just life and stuff."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" his eyes so full of concern and love. Not romantic love. Friend or relative love… _friend_.

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's just… I don't know, never mind." I turn away so I won't have to see his face. Whenever I blatantly lie or keep something from him, he wears this look that covers his face in disappointment, and fills his eyes with sadness.

"Phil, please tell me. Please?" I could tell by the shakiness in his voice that I would have to tell him something.

All I need to figure out now is what will hurt him more? Telling him or not telling him? I've kept it from him for this long, why is today any different?

"I-I'm in love with this person… and I don't know if they could ever feel the same way about me…" I decided to just leave it at that for now.

"Well you're funny and sweet and nice. Whoever they are, they'd be lucky to have you, and if they don't see that then they're not worth your time. So who is she? Do I know her?"

Well, I figured it was now or never. "They-they're not a 'she'…" I say quietly, almost hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Oh. Well that's cool, too. Who is _he_, then?"

Wow. I really do have the coolest best friend ever. He doesn't even seem fazed by my randomly, unplanned might I add, coming out. "I- um…"

I blushed and took sudden interest in the floor.

"Look, it's fine if you don't want to tell me. You've already told me more in the last five minutes than you have in weeks." I look up to find him smiling. He's probably just happy that I finally talked to him. He got up, and starting walking out of the room towards the kitchen.

I then got this sudden burst of energy, compelling me to quickly get up and say, "Dan?"

What was I doing? And why was I doing it?

"Yeah?" he had some sort of hopeful glint in his amber-brown eyes.

"I-I it's, um…"

"Well? Spit it out?" he's still smiling.

"It's you."

His smile grows, and a bit of a blush forms on his cheeks. "Really? You're in love with me?"

He looked so happy. This was definitely not the reaction I was expecting. "Of course, who wouldn't be?" I smile and he lets a small chuckle escape his lips.

He walked over to me, placing a hand on my arm, gently. I felt fireworks just at this simple touch. He leaned in; our foreheads were now leaning against each other's. We didn't stay in this position for long, because I felt the urgent need to connect the space in between us before I exploded.

I pressed my lips into his. He quickly kissed back. Our lips molded perfectly together.

I couldn't believe this was really happening! Me and Daniel Howell were kissing!

He pulled back after a moment. "Phil?"

"Yes?"

"I'm in love with you, too."

Before I could react, he pushed me onto the couch, kissing me softly. His lips were so soft and warm compared to mine. His hand found some bare skin on my back, as my shirt rode up. He lightly stroked the bit of skin. I accidentally let out a quiet moan escape my lips.

Dan used this to his advantage. As my lips parted momentarily, he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I didn't object. His legs straddled me. My hand found their way around his neck, snaking around to find his hair. I gently pulled and tugged at his beautiful, silky, brown hair.

I felt his hands leave my bare waist. I shivered a bit from the sudden lack of warmth. His hands crept up my torso, and started to unbutton my blue checkered shirt, starting at the top. I let him pull my shirt off. Once he had finished this task, I proceeded to yank his black t-shirt from his tanned, skinny, frame.

We were both now shirtless, making out on our couch. I had only ever thought about this happening in dreams, never in real life.

Dan reached out, and without breaking our kiss, took the pillows from the couch and threw them across the room, to make more room for us, I assume. He started kissing my neck, surely giving me a dark purple love bite. Once finished with this task he got up, and pulled me with him toward his bedroom. I giggled and happily followed him.

This will, most definitely, be one unforgettable night.


End file.
